


I want to be

by FrejaStahl



Category: Lang Leav - Fandom, The One - Lang Leav
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaStahl/pseuds/FrejaStahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story inspired by The One by Lang Leav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be

I prompt a question to the answer I've been waiting for. To the question that had been floating between the two of us for a little longer than a while.

You admitted you loved me, I immediately ask you, "why?". Your reaction shows me that wasn't the response you wanted, nor the one you expected. You sound a little confused, a little scared, a little bit as if I don't feel the same; "What do you mean, why?". You make me laugh when you ask a question in return of a question. 

I reach across the coffee table and grab your hand into mine. Don't look away, I didn't say you should look away. Keep your gaze fixed on mine. My hand in yours should tell you what I'm asking for.

You take a deep breath - I love the way you muster up the courage to talk to me, it means so much more than I had initially thought. "You're good for me", you start, "I don't want to be", I deliberately interrupt you. You try to let go of my hand, I only hold on tighter. "You do and say all the right things....?", your eyes are scanning my entire face while you explain. My other hand is covering yours by this point. I feel just as uncomfortable as you do right now, don't worry. You're telling me everything I have been waiting to hear, I'm sorry I'm being awkward. Your creased eyebrows show me you're confused, but your perseverance has me floored. It always does. "You're everything I'm looking for", your response is adorable, I want to scoop you up now. "But, that's not why I want you to love me". We sit in an awkwardness that's making you shake and making me feel terrible. At this point you have managed to let go of my hand. I watch you get up and turn away from the table. 

"I want to be the one that threw you off your plans." You don't get to walk away. I'm stood up now. I stood up too fast, my chair fell backwards in the rush. I can't tell if it's the noise of the chair hitting the floor or what I said that made you turn. My heart is racing, "I want to be the one you didn't see coming. I don't want you to love me because we're comfortable. Love me because I get under your skin..." You're walking towards me, so it was what I said that made you turn. "Love me because I make you unsteady", you rush towards me and grab my face. Your forehead touching mine, your breath on my lips. My hands on your waist, I have to finish what I have started. "Love me because I make you question everything. Right the way down to what you know about love." You pull my face up, and kiss me deeply, "You do" you smile nuzzling my nose with yours, the relief at my kiss back. I'm gripping your shirt. I'm shaking, I guess it's my turn to feel awkward. Your reassuring hand on the small of my back, pulling me towards you, I can feel your heartbeat on my chest. One of your hands is on my neck, holding me close.

"I want to be the one that makes you feel reckless and lose control." I'm laying myself bare here, "the one you can't explain, the one that you are infuriatingly and inexplicably drawn to. I don't want to be the one who tucks you into bed; I want to be the reason you can't sleep at night."

My knuckles are pale from gripping your skin. That's the answer I was looking for. You place your lips on mine, and coming up for breath whisper, "You are..."

"You were never part of my plan." You stop me. "I fail to explain you, every single time. You're all of my questions combined. But you're all of my answers, too." You kiss me again, pulling my lip between your teeth as you pull back. You push yourself into me, on to the table. I love it when you do that. I want to be your reason. Let me be yours.

Your thumb touching my lip, you continue, "You are under my skin, you run through my veins. You are the confusion in my head, you are my clarity. You are the hurt I feel, you are my relief. You're the missing piece of me, you make me whole. You scare me, you scatter me, I'm not used to that. You console me, you bring me together, you're my habit, my addiction, my reason. The One."


End file.
